Journal Entry Number
by Boothelilghost
Summary: ((This is a Superman x Brainiac 5 fanfiction.)) Brainiac 5 logs this thoughts from his day. the logging will start off when Brainy first met Superman.
1. chapter 1

**_Journal Entry Number…_**

 ** _I dedicate this story to Rose, who I recently just got addicted to losh ((legion of superheroes))._**

 ** _I know I'm a monster, but it was worth it._**

 ** _I hope you all enjoy this story and I apologize for any spelling errors or grammar mistakes that slipped by me during the process of sorting through those issues._**

 ** _Legion of superheroes does not belong to me, I wish it did but sadly it doesn't._**

 ** _( If it did belong to me, I would have made a season 3.)_**

 ** _((Was that too shady, you be the judge!))_**

(Chapter 1. 6752)

Querl Dox, commonly known as Brainiac 5, swiftly walked into his room and locked the door behind him. Stopped and proceeded looking around for any suspicious activities that may allude other people being present. Once he had secured the perimeter he sat down in his orange egg like chair, then proceeded to start his daily logging of the events that had played out that day. Some people, mostly lightning lad would refer to it as "keeping a diary" which this was certainly not.

Journal Entry Number 6752

Today I have successfully traveled back in time and retrieved the superhero known as Superman aka "Clark Kent". He helped us fight against the fatal five, he was immensely helpful in stopping the former mentioned criminals, and even though lightning lad had his suspicions, which were unfounded, that Clark would be of no use because of his lack of experience, he honestly outperformed lightning lad in today's battle. I expect him to be very helpful in the near future. During the day I have gathered a large amount of data on this historical figure. Like his eminence strength and reflexes. I must admit that his younger self is a great deal clumsier and awkward than the history files would lead you to believe, but that is to be expected, the history files do not always do things justice when describing them. Some scientific examples would include, how younger superman did not know a few of his powers, how inaccurate Superman's arrow dynamic skills were, and how attractive he is in person, not saying that he isn't attractive in the history files I'm just saying that those history files did not justly describe Superman. Another note I would like to include in today's entry is that Superman won't stop telling me to call him Clark, I'm guessing this is a 21st century formality that he is accustomed to. As such I will do my best to call him "Clark" even though it seems too formal to refer to him by first name when he is a superior figure. That concludes today's journal entry.

Brainy then proceeded to stop recording. He let out a sigh from deep in his chest, even though he was a 12 level intelligence Brainy, as Triplicate Girl would say, he was still not intelligent enough to know when to go to sleep. After days and days of extensive work on his advanced projects, he eventually started to feel exhausted. During his work he had considered sleep to be arbitrary and of little use to him, but it, after all this time, seemed to be getting to him. He then sluggishly made his way to his bed and proceeded to "recharge his batteries" by falling into a deep slumber.

 ** _Just to let you know the phrase "recharge his batteries" stems from a saying in Vegitales where Archibald asparagus says I need to go in recharge. My batteries. Yes, I know I'm a dork, I'm sorry._**

 ** _And I'm going to try to make journal log for every episode Brainiac 5 is in and then a few more on top of that. I know that's a lot ,but I need goals in my life._**

 ** _I will try to upload as frequently as possible._**

 ** _Toodles!_**

 ** _P.s. Vegitales does not belong to me as well._**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2. 6766)**

I hope you all enjoy this story and I apologize for any spelling errors or grammar mistakes that slipped by me during the process of sorting through those issues.

Legion of superheroes does not belong to me, I wish it did but sadly it doesn't.

If I did there would still be a Losh tv show.

P.s. who's excited to see brainiac 5 in supergirl I know I am!

Brainiac 5 had been working on a way to mentally record these… journal sessions. He couldn't understand why, but he felt an intense amount of embarrassment at the thought of being caught making one. It had only a couple hours since he finished his mission and he knows that he could just wait and finish his invention, then document his findings, but he just feels calmed by the fact that he can talk these things aloud even if it's not to a "real person"

"Journal Entry Number 6766

It has been approximately two weeks, earth time, since Superman joined the legion. Today's first mission started with the legion having to neutralize a Lorthax. This creature has the biological want to consume anything that comes into contact with it; at the time it had consumed over 30 ships over the past few hours. With lightning lads usual cocky, ignorance he charged at the thing without even thinking, although that is usual. If he had done even the most basic research he would have realized that the Lorthax has a thin coat of an energy deflecting alloy. Luckily for him, Superman was there and he realized that the creators' main weakness was its tentacle-like appendages. He used those to constrain the creature and then proceeded to throw it into space. ...Even though Superman didn't do research, but he is so intelligent and observant that he didn't really need it like lightning lad does...Then they made their way to the ship for their next mission. We had just received a call from and had to make our way to a small planet called Raal. While on our way there bouncing boy would not use his auto compensator that I had made for him. It was quite the annoyance. We eventually did hit Raal's atmosphere, it was quite thick and dense. This greatly damaged the ship and caused us to be, technically, strained. The place was dark, with plant life mostly having a red hue, and an extreme abundance of wildlife. Saturn Girl, in particular, did not trust the planet. She kept having the feeling that we were being watched. When we made it to Orlando's facilities he wanted us to catch a "monster" saying it had destroyed everything, his home, research, and even his son. Little did we know this was a lie. After Saturn Girl had talked to "the monster" and Bouncing boy and I had found his secret lab we had pieced together the true story. Orlando experimented on his only son Brin, changing his DNA was beyond repair, and sadly we could not send Orlando to jail because he was out of any legal jurisdiction, but Brin did destroy his lab. After flying away from Raal, Brin did join the Legion, his code name is now being Timber Wolf."

Brainiac 5 was about to finish his journal entry, but he didn't feel as if he was actually done. He wanted to talk about something more… personal, something he feels to ashamed about to talk to the others about.

" When I talked, well more like argued, with bouncing boy I can't help, but feel as if I am, maybe to logical. I seemed to upset my friend and I'm trying to understand what I did wrong. I don't want to lose my friends because of how I can't communicate or express how I feel. I'm probably just being idiotic, but I.. I can't help but feel like I'm not like them, I feel almost disconnected. I hope that I am wrong because I also feel as if I had "bonded" with bouncing boy over his improvisational lifestyle and habits, maybe I could bond with the others. Any way that is all for todays session. Goodbye.

Wow, It has been a long time since I've posted, but I saw people like my work so I was motivated to start again. Thank you to all the people who liked this story, you guys keep me motivated.


End file.
